


Burning

by tartagliaexe



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alpha Zack Fair, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Omega Cloud Strife, Oral Sex, cloud thirst is strong, i love pining in my fics, mention of other characters, obvious cloud, tattooed zack, well they both are tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartagliaexe/pseuds/tartagliaexe
Summary: “Cloud.” A deep rumble, followed by the squeeze of his narrow shoulder by a larger palm snaps his attention to his bestfriend, who's irises are a darker shade than the usual blue. They're more deep sea than royal blue.“Cloud, I really want to say 'fuck the tradition' and mark you here and now.”
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 16
Kudos: 117





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Zakkura fic that has been collecting dust in my drafts for months and it's finally time for it to see the light. So, forgive me if they're a bit ooc. 
> 
> Warning: Not Beta Read.

It's a well old tradition. One that has been around for centuries and is well accepted today in modern society. This particular topic is taught to highschool students to give them an easy grasp on what to come as they progress in age. Public claiming. Everyone knows about it. Even your grandma. In the world of three dynamics; Alpha, Beta, Omega, this age-old act is widely accepted and not a crime at all.

As the wording is; Public Claiming is when an alpha or beta lays claim on the omega who they deemed as theirs publicly by marking their scent glands. It's done by telling everyone around them―that the omega is theirs and no one else's.

Of course, many alphas and betas have tried to abuse the system by forcing themselves on unwilling omegas and as much as possible. The name may seem barbaric but it should be consented of both parties and not one-sided. Thus, many arrests were made for those who twisted the tradition into a sick way.

Meet Cloud Strife. A quiet, blond haired omega with the prettiest, most mesmerizing cobalt eyes and soft specs of freckles decorating his face. He's apart of the society made up of more alphas, betas and the small percentage of omegas. He had just left work from his night shift and made the choice to stop by his favorite diner for a meal. He hasn't eaten there for awhile considering his busy schedule, so you could say it's a treat after so long. 

He breezed through the doors of the diner, it bells uptop jingles announcing a new customer entering. Cloud easily turns a blind eye to the claiming of an omega against the wall. No one ogled hard at them, meaning those types of scenarios are an everyday thing and are used too by now.

Cloud takes a seat near the window and later orders his meal―chocolate pancakes with whip cream and a steaming mug of coffee. Cloud unlocks his phone to an image of him and Zack hugging each other smiling brightly towards the camera.

They were dressed like matching couples for a Christmas Party―Santa Claus and Misses Claus. _How long have I had this image for my lockscreen now?_ He thinks absent-mindedly cooling his coffee before taking a sip, taste buds screaming in joy after declining caffeine for weeks. 

The picture is pretty old because Zack's hairstyle was much longer before he got it cut and Cloud's height was shorter compared to now. That and he grew out his hair a bit. Sighing to himself dreamlike, a peculiar churning sensation twists in his stomach. Like boiling lava flowing―he squashes it down. Cloud thinks about all the years of knowing his bestfriend. They broke the stereotype of unmated alphas and omegas knit tightly together by their friendship.

Zack is a cool person with tattoos, bubbly with a divine smile and funny with his cheesy or lame (but adorable) jokes. While he's a bit shy as a hermit in a shell, awkward as hell to the point he's an embarrassing mess, but can be stubborn at times. Stoic aswell. Cloud knows Zack cherishes him like gold, always including the introvert _him_ into everything he knows. Even to Jessie's pool party and when those occasions occur, everyone knows _Cloud Strife_ would never attend those. 

Yet, he'd done the complete opposite of that. Revealing his smooth luscious skin and slender figure many envied him for, and Zack had to be a bodyguard for him steering away the hungry alphas, betas and even omegas. That chaos aside, no one could've fathom that _Zack Fair_ made _Cloud Strife_ exit his hermit shell to come out into the world. 

Talk about the _many_ wonders of the world huh.

Cloud hums to himself scrolling through social media of his timeline filled with updates. He barely uses his account so his posts are dusty as hell. Cloud usually just goes on it to see what's happening in his friends lives. Aerith bought some rose seeds for her miniature garden, Tifa just visited the gym. Leslie bought more hats, the usual. Barret and his daughter Marlene are showing off the countless plushies she earned from the amusement park. Jessie, Biggs and Wedge took a derp shot together at the movies and Vincent made tortillas wearing a ridiculous and cute apron. 

And oh _oh_ , Zack update is _pretty intriguing_ and mind blowing. _Too_ mindblowing to say the least. He blinked a few times making sure to himself he's not seeing things. When that failed, he came to the conclusion. 

Yep, it's pretty much _real_. 

Cloud eyebrows shot up to his hairline in sheer incredulity, muttering to himself in consternation how bold of Zack to _post_ a picture like that?! On social media no less! Where all of their friends can see! Oh Gaia and Shiva tits, Cloud can almost feel his heart ready to burst through his chest from the heavy thumping behind it's ribcage erratically. 

It's a sneak shot. A sneak shot of Cloud sleeping on his favorite couch. His mouth is slightly parted with his literal _cloud plushie_ nestled in his arms as if it'd run away if he lets go. He wore no shirt, displaying his chest to the world and that one beauty mark underneath his left nipple.

It's not a full shot, for it's only cropped above his waist and it's obvious he wore dark boxers for the edges of it teased in the shot. Cloud takes in the details of his fluffy hair that always turns out like that after it's blown dry. The light blond spikes are soft looking like feathers, with a small pink clip holding back a few strands of hair.

He remembers wearing that pink clip five days ago. 

The caption says; _He looks like a baby chocobo_

Okay, Cloud is offended but helplessly finds it sort of cute. 

But! 

Zack knew how Cloud feels about pictures like these. 

They're too exposing―or humiliating. He even worded it out to him before during their early years of friendship. When Zack took a picture of him the night he'd stayed over at his place―reason for bad weather and to stay until the next morning. 

Zack was quite insistent for him to borrow one of his oversized tees. _Heh, wouldn't be a shocker if it were an alpha thing._ Cloud remembered being reluctant at first, then later sighed giving into Zack infamous puppy eyes. (It's hard to resist, okay). In the shot Cloud had his back turned, tugging on Zack's cherry red tee. Cloud can faintly remember the alpha's aroma embedded in it clear as day.

Spicy and sweet. Two opposite combinations which worked so well with Zack because he's definitely the livid image of _spicy and sweet_. Uh, enough of that! Anyway, Zack sneakily used those few seconds to snap a shot and upload it on his social media with the caption;

_Cloudy wearing my t-shirt ;)_

Yeahh, Zack earned the silent treatment from Cloud for a week until he finally decided to delete the post. It gave Cloud relief. Of course, Zack sheepishly had said he'll keep the image in his gallery because quoted by Zack himself; _it's rare for a beauty to wear my clothes._

Cloud cheeks flamed like fire recalling everything. Goodness. He wonders if he should call or text him about his discomfort. Zack shouldn't have a problem with it if he does tell him. They're bestfriends and bestfriends listen to one another and it wouldn't be unfriendly to tell eachother how they felt.

Zack is an understandable guy after all. 

“Anyway, I'm telling you those animal shape crackers are phenomenal. You have to try them―eh what? Okay, boomer.” The recognizable boyish voice alerts Cloud's sensitive ears with the chime of bells. Speak of the devil. Blinking astonished, he lifts his blue eyes towards the entrance to see _him_ chatting away on his cellphone. 

Zack is dressed in casuals and wore a striped baseball cap he pulls off _so fucking well_. It's turned backwards with all of his hair pushed back into it. The dark ink of tattoos looped over his forearms and wrists stands out and _hot damn_ , Zack resembles a bad boy in some form with them. The bright sunlight from the windows illuminated his muscular and tall frame like it's attracted to him, _only him_ and no one else around.

Cloud could only drool and ogled his best friend, hormones kicking in overdrive. 

Mind drifting far he indulges his memories. All Cloud can picture is Zack shirtless doing pushups in front of the tv in his living room numerous times. With one arm planted on the floor and the other folded behind his back like a breeze. The vivid imagery of sweat dripping down his toned, tattooed abdomen. Coating his skin until they're sheen with perspiration and Ifrits Inferno, Cloud horny mind drifted to the trail of dark hair from Zack belly button going downwards disappearing into his pants. 

_How….would it feel to be bred by Zack?_

Hold up―

_Wait,what?_

“Yeah, I'm going to buy something now. Yes, see you.” Cloud hesitated to make his presence known. Why? He...has no clue. On second thought, he does. Damn, Cloud is downright checking out _his_ bestfriend. From his position he gets a full body admiration of Zack's well form and sexy posture. Now thinking about it, Cloud finds it shameful to be caught eyeing Zack like a piece of steaming meat. He guesses―no―he knows if Zack notices him doing that, he'll tease him about it nonstop until he's satisfied with Cloud reactions and begs him to stop. 

Zack is standing in the middle of the diner, operating his phone with a disappointed pout. So damn obvious to the annoyed glares of others, because he's in the way instead of taking a seat respectively. If Zack notices, he either doesn't give a fuck or he doesn't give a fuck. Just as he stuffs his phone carelessly in his pocket, that's the exact moment Cloud sees his nose perk. Indicating he's sniffed out a scent. 

A familiar scent of the ocean and vanilla.

Zack's eyes brightened like light reflecting on jewels, catching the sight of Cloud not too far away. On cue, the omega waves shyly with a small grin. Zack winks back before jogging towards his way. There are four seats at each table and Cloud knew right away that Zack would rather sit very close to him than choosing the others. 

He always preferred skinship of course. 

Zack's strong natural aroma of a sweet treat mixed with the tingle of spice invades his nostrils in a seemingly good way of course.

Cloud could only get drunk from it. 

“Cloudy! Good to see you. How're you doing?”

Cheerful as ever announcing loudly in his baritone voice, Cloud chuckles and flicks the taller alpha's forehead with his index finger chiding him. Zack playfully howls out a _ouch_ as if Cloud used alot of strength. Such exaggeration. He would never in a million years hurt Zack. 

Zack pouts like a child scolded by their parents. Cloud has to question why the hell this six foot puppy is so cute. 

“Hey, Cloud, what's the problem―”

“M' okay.” Cloud brushes his sentence with a wave of his hand. If it were someone he barely knew, they'd think he's disrespectful. 

He's just being _Cloud_.

“I'm right next to you Zack, not across the street to hail my name out so loudly.” 

Zack chuckles while he playfully teases, “Okay, _darling_.”

Cloud huffs. 

Feeling slightly guilty after that, he rubs Zack forehead as his way of soothing the pain. A low rumble of satisfaction echoes in Zack's chest―an typical alpha thing. Then he releases a _purr_ knocking some sense into the blond's mind.

Eh? 

Gawking, Cloud blinks multiple times processing what's happening. Did...Zack just _purred?_ That's impossible. From his knowledge alphas only purr towards those they deem as close. Or to be precise, those who are embedded deeply into their hearts as potential mates. 

Yes, he and Zack are very, _very_ close to the extent they know eachother phone passwords. But, never. _Never_ , has the omega witnessed Zack purring in sheer fondness like the cat that got the cream. Cloud…have no idea what to fully think of that. Zack managed to stop his purring right away and _oh_ , it wasn't like he _didn't_ know of it. It was _intentional_ of him too. Realization made the omega cheeks warm, finding stuffing his face with pancakes as a good distraction from the burning gaze Zack directs his way.

Like he _knows_. 

Oh dear. 

“Hm _anyway_.” Shifting his eyes away sounding _very_ smug of the sight he received. He hums, “I'll order the same as you. I'm happy I decided to stop here by the way,” Then he rattled off nonstop, “Angeal phoned me earlier. Said he's grocery shopping with a list Genesis gave him and asked me what the hell is a _'garlic spread'_.”

Face cooled down from the previous redness, the omega faced Zack with his palm under his chin after eating. Cloud raised a brow at that, feeling second hand embarrassment. A laugh bubbles in his throat in misdoubt. 

“Wait, he really asked that?”

“Pft, yeah. You know me Cloud, I laughed my _ass off_ until I wiped tears from my eyes. Luckily, I helped him out from saving him the embarrassment of returning home without it. Rip to him.” Zack flipped open the menu peering at the various options, “Anyway, I told him about those animal shaped crackers that are delicious. But, you know, boomers. Said they're too immature for him. I had to scoff, because that's coming from the same guy who watches _spongebob_ marathons during the weekends.” 

_Living together during their one year marriage, Angeal still does not know every ingredient the garlic-obsessed Genesis buys._

Cloud shakes his head in pity, “It's a crime for him to say those are immature. Majority of us grew up eating those and they're also known as survival snacks.” Zack snaps his fingers in agreement. 

“Exactly. He's missing out.”

They chatted some more; Cloud talking about his night shift―which was boring as hell but Barret gave him good company yapping about this and that. Zack gushed in excitement about waiting to buy an overly expensive treadmill he's been saving up for a very long time. The convo is casual and light with a few flirty jokes here and there by Zack of course, which made Cloud kick his shin for causing his ears to flush like Sephiroth's new sports car. 

Once Zack gave the flirtatious waiter his order with a wink, Cloud tries his best to let it not bother him much. Hell, he doesn't want to come off as possessive of Zack. He knows his bestfriend tends to openly flirt when they're in public. Nowadays, he have no clue _what_ has gotten into him lately. But, jealousy plagues him alot now, especially when it comes to fellow omegas who's beauty were, in his eyes, competitive. 

“I'll snap a pic of my meal and post it on social media. Can't wait for Reno to diss me again about acting like those generic food aesthetic blogs.” 

_Oh right._ He almost forgot.

Tugging the sleeve of his tee, it grabs the dark haired male attention right away. Zack lowers his head extremely close to Cloud's, alpha slanted pupils boring into his cobalt ones. “What's the matter, Cloud? Want me to be your sugar daddy and order you some more food? The whole _'I'll pay for everything'_ vibe?”

Flashing his canines with a sheepish grin, Cloud rolls his eyes at his silly antics then flashes his phone to Zack to show his problem. It took a minute for him to realize his fuck up with widened eyes and mouth agape open like a fish. The reaction Cloud earned can only be described to him as comical. 

“Oh shit.I―,” Scratching his fine eyebrow looking elsewhere except Cloud's face which reads _'are you serious right now?',_ Cloud watches Zack fumble with his next words to say. Uncharacteristic, is what Cloud have to describe it and it's quite shocking. Zack sounded flabbergasted when Cloud had shown him the post. A sign he wasn't expecting him to find out about it at all.

Which is silly, by the way.

Yes, he hardly checks his social media, but everytime Cloud does he'll always check out everything on his timeline. Zack's acting suspicious, clearly telling Cloud there's certainly more to it than just him _looking like a baby chocobo_.

Like what exactly?

The waiter brings him his meal and with a mumble of thanks, he finally managed to speak coherently this time. 

“Cloud. Let me explain first before you snap.” A pang of hurt crossed Cloud's collected face once he heard those words. Yes, Cloud snapped at him harshly in the past―that was a one time thing and a misunderstanding. Majority of the time when he's mad, it's the silent treatment or a grumble under his breath. It's a disappointing feeling for his close friend to think he'll shout at him. 

“I know you said you're not comfortable with pictures like that of you on the internet.” When he notices Cloud hasn't said anything but is patiently waiting for him to finish, he continues with a jog of his leg. 

“But, me and my friends were having game night, and one of them randomly brought you up.” He reasons with a sheepish grin, the thick muscles of his tattooed arms flexing as he folds them against his chest. 

Cloud body drastically becomes warm. 

Cloud flicks his phone off, gingerly resting his phone next to his empty plate. Gaia somehow knew an unreadable face would be the best disguise to hide his flushed face.

“...Um, okay.”

Three slices of pancakes and a large gulp of coffee.

 _Shouldn't his coffee be hot?_ Cloud ponders incredulously. 

“They began talking about you and _Shiva_ ―you know how possessive I can get with you sometimes.” Sighing to himself in sheer discontent, he removed his cap to run his pretty fingers through his hair. 

_Wait, he does?_

Zack continues vexatious, “The conversation was about how pretty you were, and you know how alphas can get gushing about omegas―all horny n' shit. They talked about who'd be the lucky alpha to publicly claim you.” He spares a quick sideway glance to Cloud who's trying his utmost best to keep a poker face. 

Cloud bit his lips playing with fingers on the table. The smell of confusion and curiosity filled the air, none other than Cloud himself. 

Something else too. Very appetizing. 

“I―What else…?” Cloud pushes some more curiously and goes for tracing his finger around the rim of his cup of coffee. A way of act to tame his nerves. 

Zack thought over his words carefully before continuing rubbing his chin thinking, “Yeah, so I thought to myself… it would be quite known to everyone that you're taken―”

Cloud blinked, not quite processing what he had just heard with a blank look.

“What?”

Zack finished, “―By me.”

Zack awkwardly chuckled and added.

“To be claimed, _publicly aswell_.” Emphasizing the last two words with two of his fingers bend to get his point across to Cloud. 

Cloud mind blue screened. 

Zack waited for Cloud to speak.

Cloud continued to blue screen. 

Zack furrowed his eyebrows. 

Cloud falls out of his chair, faints and Zack panics.

  
  
  


“Uh, What happened….?” 

Catching his bearings, Cloud wakes up in a hospital bed? He figures right away by the silver sterilized instruments and the strong scent of bleach and the blinding _everything_ of white. Cloud sensitive nose scrunch at it. 

Adjusting his eyes to the light after awhile, from the corner of his vision he sees Zack hunched over a very uncomfortable chair at his side. His back is slightly bent with his arms folded loosely across his chest. His eyes are closed meaning he's asleep. Cloud bites his lips deep in thought imagining Zack in that position for quite some time. Patiently waiting for _him_ to open his eyes. 

How long has he been out? 

Lifting his right arm, he cringes once he sees the wires connected into his wrist by the IV drip. Whimpering softly in discomfort, Cloud never liked clinics or hospitals. It brings back not so many good memories since he was a pup with his only family―his mom. As a child, his immune system wasn't the best and became prune to develop illnesses. That leads to him bedridden in bed or if it's too serious, the hospital. 

Movement from the side catches his attention out of his many thoughts. Zack pops his shoulders, groaning loudly removing the kinks out of his neck. Cloud sucks in his breath, is soon met with stunning irises that later changed to worry than relief. 

“Cloudy!” He shouts to the heavens in excitement, gripping Cloud palm tightly in his warm, larger palm. The act feels intimate just thinking about it, it results in the burning sensation of his cheeks. The corners of Zack eyes glisten with unshed tears, the dam ready to burst by any second.

Cloud feels horrible right now.

It catches him off guard, because Zack looks so vulnerable. Witnessing a worrisome expression from the alpha is rare. His heart sinks digesting it. Zack is a confident guy, dripping in positively and a big ball of light drawing people to his friendly demeanor. On the other hand, if he's worried. He's seriously worried by alot. 

“Zacky….” Shit. His voice feels dry like the Sahara desert and Tifa's poor attempt at baking pound cake. Clearing his throat a few, he speaks again. Seriousness aside, it's like he's saying his last words to Zack before he perishes. 

“I'm…okay really. How long?”

Zack clipped tone sends shivers down his spine. “Three hours.”

“W―What?! That's, that's not right? Right? I―” Panic rising in his chest blue irises blown wide, Cloud mouth quivers with questions. Three hours?! He gawks at the bewildering answer. _No way, that's insane!_ Gazing at Zack with furrowed brows unsure, he seems to be telling the truth. No trace of lying. A time like this, it's really inappropriate to lie, but Cloud is a stubborn person. And he wants that stubborn part of him to take control. 

“You'd forgo your heat long enough to be considered unhealthy, Cloud. If you take a good look around, you're in an Omega Hospital. The doctors said you're extremely lucky.” Quietly he begins to answer, interlocking their fingers and tightening the hold. Cloud heart thumps wildly. 

Blinking, he hesitates before absorbing a good look at his surroundings. The diagrams on the walls, the life size model of an omega body, advertisement of books to read plastered on the wall for omegas to learn more about themselves. So on and so forth―yep he's most certainly inside a Omega Hospital. 

Cloud swallows.

_Oh shit._

Zack scent oozes fright, confusion, worry and alot of emotional feelings plaguing Cloud nostrils. It's almost too much for him to handle, truthfully. 

“Most omegas face coma declining their heats as long as you did, I was told.” 

They―Cloud―You. There was a fourty percent chance of you waking up. The others came hours ago. They were worried sick and I told them I'll watch over you and once you're awake I'll let them know.” Others meant his friends. Cloud cringes internally imagining everyone's frightened faces staring at him unconscious on the bed.

More so picturing Zack downcast expression, biting his lips in worry and whispering to himself that everything's going to be alright. Cloud knew the dangers of holding back his heats. It's good but also risky. Only his mom had known about it, warned him of the consequences and like the stubborn person that he is, brushed away her warnings.

Growing up, he always heard tales of the annoyance of heats and suffering a whole week, begging, sweaty, mind mushed, craving for an alpha to fuck them. The idea of having them monthly never sat right with him and didn't want to go through it. Cloud began taking heat suppressant pills way before meeting Zack. Only this time, compared to only taking them every few months he had planned to go a full year without his heat.

Truthfully through the months without them, he had second thoughts about Zack. Helping him through his heat and making a mess out of him in front of his friends―publicly claiming Cloud as his.

“I'm sorry Zack, forgive me…I hope you're not mad.” 

“I am mad.” Growling under his breath, Zack shifts his gaze downwards to their interlock fingers. Cloud heart swells. He sighs, “I'm also happy you're awake Cloud. I believed in you, because I know my Cloudy isn't a quitter.” Laughing, lighting up the serious atmosphere, Cloud bites his lips of the alpha fate in him. He returns his 'thank you' with a squeeze of his palm, blue eyes twinkling right into Zack's exploring face. 

“I'll contact the others and tell them you're awake.”

  
  
  
  


Cloud was discharged two days after. Not without a half an hour lecture by the doctor so the same mistake won't happen again. Because of what happened, his body got used to the heat suppressants and won't be of much use anymore sadly. Cloud will miss his peaceful times, but buries it all down because it is for the best. His heat isn't wild right now, pretty tamed. 

The doctor said that is normal to happen and the symptoms of his heat will gradually come back in time. Giving his boss a heat permit, he was given two weeks off from work.

 _That_ wasn't brought up at all. But, Cloud think it's for the best, though it left him highly disappointed. 

Zack accompanied him during times he wasn't busy with work. He didn't accept any of the excuses from Cloud that he'll be fine. Only eager and consistent incase his heat hits Zack will be there to take good care of it. A kind act. Their closeness increased alot more. For example; tonight Zack visited him for a movie marathon. They're inside the living room, the alpha purring alot with him, scenting Cloud and drowning him in his spicy and sweet aroma.

Cloud wants to point out he's downright marking him from other alphas. Zack may have no rational clue he's actually doing it or maybe he does? He kept that to himself though. Truthfully, Zack began purring consistently ever since he was discharged from the omega hospital. 

The bold affection drastically made Cloud more horny than it's supposed too. Most certainly the reason for that is his non usage of suppressants. Not only that, he's currently facing his heat but it's tame compared to acting all desperate and whiny. But, the doctor had said it'll come back full force as time goes on and the omega can feel the urge resurfacing more and more. It's sort of frightening, but also made his body hungry for a knot to be popped inside of him. The wild vivid imagery of it drove him partially mad with want, ass clenching onto _nothing_ desperately needing to be stuffed full. 

Stuffing his hand into the half empty bowl of buttery popcorn and salt, the guilty pleasure goodness tastes heavenly on his tongue. Cloud chews punching down the flames twisting in his gut, ignoring that focusing on the savoury goodness of salt and butter. He and Zack are squashed side by side like a warm burrito of scents and heat radiating from their bodies. Cloud tries to pay rapt attention to the figures on screen, until they distractingly began roughly touching eachother leading to the bedroom and full blown sex missionary style. 

Cloud eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Okay, he's a _little_ scandalized. The last time he'd checked, he never bought a movie _this_ rated m. Only horror films. Sidely, it's certainly Zack's. He must've snuck it inside the player while he'd busied himself to microwave the popcorn. Meaning, was it really intentional for him to have chosen a movie with rough, shameless sex? Skin slapping and rough grunts resounding through his holy television speakers? 

Cloud sighs to himself crossing his legs, grateful the walls are soundproof, because that'd be highly humiliating to step out of his home for his neighbours to ogle at him strangely. Which shouldn't be the case to begin with, since they're living in a world where public claiming exist. 

So, it really should not be bothersome. 

But, with a 6'0 alpha right next to him, wearing sweatpants with a dark tank top oozing sensuality and hotness. Cloud can guess one side of his hormones wants to play innocent like a virginal maiden. While the other side deep down wants a bite to the scent gland. Ah, definitely with some rough manhandling on the bed aswell. 

“Cloud.” A deep rumble, followed by the squeeze of his narrow shoulder by a larger palm snaps his attention to his bestfriend, who's irises are a darker shade than the usual blue. His alpha slit pupils thinned like thread. They're more deep sea than royal blue. Cloud gulps slowly, peering at Zack's face in boiling curiosity. He clenches his thighs together concealing his unexpected crazy want, fists gripping the ends of his t-shirt., _Crap,_ he's clad only in gym shorts and a thin t-shirt. The perky pebbles of his nipples and hard on will be noticeable, distressingly. 

“...I.” The dim light from the television reflects onto the sharp jawline and full lashes of Zack facial features, highlighting his wondrous bone structure and very handsome face. He stops his sentence lost _in_ Zack. A blob of slick wets his underwear and Cloud gasps figuring out exactly why Zack hasn't said anything after calling out to him to grab his undivided attention. 

Face blossoming scarlet, _oh goodness_. Cloud sputters embarrassingly and in realization. The blond never noticed the change until now. Zack had forgo the bowl of popcorn instead to stroke a suggesting hand on his hips. The strokes are slow and steady. Relishing the feel of Cloud's full hips and the plushness of them. In the air, the powerful scent of longing invades Cloud sensitive nostrils. 

Cloud mouth parts to speak again, too bad his tongue is caught in his throat. Vision snapping down like a whip, he can't help biting his bottom lip, revelation pounding his brain. 

His omega howls and rolls around inside of him, keening for alpha. _His_ alpha. Over and over and _over_ again, trying to take over the rational side of his brain. Highest one, they haven't even _talked_ about _this_. A gush of slick slips out, it gets a nose flare from Zack tugging his body closer to him. 

“Cloud, I really want to say _'fuck the tradition'_ and mark you here and now.” The heaty confession takes on a low growl to Cloud's ear. Unconsciously, he moves his hips more into that larger palm, giving the alpha more access. Cloud bites his lips ignoring the setting change of the movie on the television screen once he shifts his eyes down there, to Zack's forming bulge straining in his sweatpants. He's big. _Very_ big. Cloud mouth waters at the sight, eyes widening shockingly at that discovery. It then twitched, leading Cloud to jolt slightly as it broke him free from his stare. 

Catching his curiosity, Zack smugly grins flashing his canines to him, removing his hand from Cloud's body to teasingly hook a thumb to the edge of his sweatpants and underwear together. Cloud sees a dark patch of curls. He's fucking _screwed_ to his undeniable horror. Zack deeply hums, straightforward and indicating to him and once Cloud puts two and two together, he knows exactly what Zack is shamelessly hinting at. Breath picking up, the long term suppressants really made him high strung on these upcoming damn hormones. Now all he wants is a _taste_ of what's lurking in his bestfriend pants. 

“Wanna taste?” Zack is really offering him to _suck his dick_. Holy shit. Cloud lips quiver on the verge of snapping to give in. His thighs are clenched tight which are indeed trembling by the dominant rumble observing his crumbling visage. The idea sounds heavenly and that one time he'd caught Zack nude when he accidentally entered the bathroom haunted him for months. The sheer size and girth left him _wet_ , _hungry_ and fucking _needy_. He'd also ruined a new set of bedsheets during the time he masturbated thinking about it, until his heartbeat rang loud in his ears and packaged with an aching wrist for three days. 

Unexpecting, Cloud weakly cries out in clemency by the summery sensation of Zack swiping his tongue across his skin. Across his exposed scent gland. The lustful alpha whispers filth and future promises of what he'd do to him and _oh_ , the way he'll fuck his hole and carve it the shape of his cock to adjust perfectly for his size. Cloud never knew Zack had such a mouth on him. Was he really holding back? Sounded like those were dreams of his for a very long time, he wanted to act out but couldn't. 

Yet. 

Confused, _aren't they bestfriends?_

Reading his mind to portray the opposite of his confusion, Zack unhooks his thumb from his clothing to squeeze Cloud's bulge that is almost on the verge of bursting free from it's confines. He never paid much attention to know how hard he was. “Z-Zack.” The sweet tremble and shock in his voice earns a husky chuckle of amusement, a playful bite to his earlobe by a lengthening fang. 

Cloud knows his feelings for Zack runs deeper than just _bestfriends_ who'd known eachother for a very long time. In secret, without letting it be _too_ obvious. Okay, maybe he was a tad bit _too_ obvious he corrected himself. So far, Zack isn't hiding anything and sees him more of his future omega. _Not_ bestfriend at all. 

“Are...you sure?” Cloud carefully asks with a whimper, on the verge of combustion of hormones and desperation. Copious trails of sticky slick become way heavy, leaving Cloud embarrassed it might've seeped through his underwear by now. No, it did actually. 

“Yeah. If you're comfortable with it, that is.” Zack reasons back a beat later, slit alpha pupils dilated in want. Obviously he wants to have his way with Cloud, the blond can just think of all the filth jumbled into that head of his, but holds onto his thinning restraint for the both of them. 

Cloud shyly agrees with a shake of his head, earning him a fond grin with the press of a soft kiss on his cheek. The endearment made him keen by the sweet praise of _'good boy'_ that followed along with it. 

Fast forward, Cloud is now on his knees. The carpeted floor is fuzzy and warm against the burning feel of his skin. His knees are sunk into the fabric, gym shorts rode up his plush thighs til half of his asscheeks are hanging out. Cloud pretends they're not, to his embarrassment. Zack strong legs are spread wide enough for the blond to bashfully slot himself between them. He breathes heavily peering down in excitement by the rise and fall of his chest. Cloud glanced upwards at him for a second, drinking in the sight of Zack's inked forearms resting at the back of the couch, relaxing himself with deep inhales. 

A comfortable position before he starts. 

Cloud had tugged down Zack's sweatpants earlier along with his underwear. Only enough space for it to be revealed, and _dear gaia_ , the alpha cock is even bigger than he remembered now at hard mast. It stands up proudly and stiff, almost intimidating him and he couldn't help marveling and taken aback at the thick girth, decorated with pulsing veins and the pearly substance of precum dripping down the tip. 

Zack either had grown more or this is just the normal appearance of alphas' hard cock in person. Truthfully, he never thought the night would lead them to _this_. Or, figuring out Zack wants this as much as he does. Uncovering the unsaid truth, understanding that the both of them definitely pinned for eachother, made Cloud facepalm internally by the obviousness and lack of awareness of it all until now.

Cloud brushes back the longer side of his right bangs behind his ear so they won't get in the way, he fumes like a ripe fruit at the delicious sight in front of him. Impatient and fervent. A flare of pride and purr surges in the air as it's gone, no doubt telling the omega Zack is proud of him to gawk at the sheer size of him. _Another alpha thing_ he notes. He has heard of this before. A natural occurrence by alphas praised by their omegas.

“Can I…?” He has no clue as to why he's asking for permission when he's already on his knees agreeing to this awhile back. Nervously, he guesses he wants another ounce of assurance before he begins. To figure it out if this is real and not a sham at all. Slowly, he gives the flushed organ a stroke, having no clue the innocence he drips once he brings his face closer, eyeing every detail of Zack cock's nestled into his grip with lowered lashes driving Zack insane. 

Cloud gets a small groan then Zack's quick reaction to jerk his right knee is certainly by the feel of his hand on him. “Yes, Cloud.” The encouragement of a soft sigh leads him forth, widening his mouth explicitly engulfing the big cock into his wet, cavern. Eyebrows knitting frustratingly, fist balling into the fabric of Zack gray sweatpants, it's not as much as he wants it to go into his throat. 

Alas, he's inexperienced in this type of field, so in disappointment his mouth naturally protests the amount he can handle. The spicy sweet addicting scent burst free from the alpha above him. He becomes even more high strung by hormones. Bobbing his head careful not to choke himself, he hums adding more effect for Zack to feel good. This may be his first ever blowjob, but he's determined to crash the alpha― _his alpha_ into higher heights of unforeseen pleasure. 

The scorching sensation of a cock heavy on his tongue. So huge and thick, Cloud retracts his mouth away for a breather to use his hand in quick strokes, up and down the slippery cock resounding wet sounds. Cloud ears burn with a pink flush by the eroticism, gut twisting listening to the pleasured soft grunts slipping free from Zack. Gauging his reaction, he accidentally pulls his palm down quite harshly on the cockhead than expected, instead of the usual pace before he'll stuff it back into his mouth.

Just as his mouth opened to apologize, Cloud blinks astonished at Zack tossing his head backwards on the couch, releasing a string of curses battered in his sexy voice and huffing heavily after. Cloud hand resting on top of Zack clothed thigh tightens into a claw, omega hollering _extremely_ pleased to the bone, leaving Cloud to wonder, flabbergasted, did his _wrong_ do a _right_? 

Certainly. 

Fast as that, a large eager hand thread through Cloud soft tresses. The sudden action made him yelp softly once it tightened. He never thought of hair pulling as sexy, not in a million years. Right now, experiencing it first hand Cloud is not in denial of disliking it. He _loves_ it. Zack brows are knitted, utterly wrecked so fast and Cloud definitely had triggered something right for him to receive a beautifully devastated face twisted in pure contentment. 

“Cloud…” There's a slight warning hinted. Almost pained. One that leaves Cloud on edge with prickly pins of excitement twisting and turning nestled deep inside of him. Shell shock, he ponders internally whenever he'd developed a sadistic streak to himself. 

“Yes, Zack?” Whispering _too_ innocently, his hand stills on the length. That sly move rewards himself with a semi harsh pull to his blond hair. It tingles. 

“Get that beautiful mouth of yours back on my cock.” A growl hurries him to do so, one that's not threatening at all. Cloud obliges pushing his bangs back which had slid free behind his ear. Giving the tip a few experimental kitty licks, he gets adventurous, swiping his tongue like a twirl absorbing the leaking precum and saliva he'd left there. Cloud sucks it gingerly while relishing the slight jerk Zack cock did, as he laid butterfly kisses like a trail leading downwards against a sensitive vein. The substance is a bit sweet yet salty. Well, the sweetness is expected since Zack is a very healthy man. 

Zack certainly became fed up by Cloud's numerous teasing, because his fingers turned coarse until they poked his scalp. Cloud cheeks blossom the more enthusiastic the alpha gets. Especially when Zack spares him a pleading rumble, striking through the omega's chest like arrows. 

The cock hardens even more. 

Taunt and stiff. Strong enough to spring free away from his lips startling him by the unanticipated movement. _Shit_ , that was _so_ _hot._ Cloud knew his oceanic aroma entangled with pure vanilla increased. Letting it be known how much he's _affected_ by this, how much he _loves_ fucking Zack's length down his throat like a cock hungry whore. For Zack and _only_ Zack in finality and reminding. 

A blanket of desire drapes over him because of the increase of Zack uncontrollable pheromones. Moaning openly, miserably he's also hard seeking attention. So desperate to be touched. He goes fo restraining himself, instincts loudly telling him he can _get off_ without touching himself. Cobalt irises misty in pleasure, his mouth tingles for more. His gym shorts are drenched at this point. _Fuck_ , stars above, Cloud _needs_ this big dick back into his mouth. Bursting with enthusiasm, Cloud wasted no time getting back to work. Compared to the beginning, he surprisingly managed to relax his throat enough to push more inches of Zack until it reached the back of his throat. 

“ _Ngh_ , fuck, just like that baby.” Boosts on by the throaty groan of praise, Zack starts thrusting in short pumps, pants becoming louder and deeper. Glazed blue of hazy irises drinking in the appearance of the pretty omega on his knees treating him so well. 

It all indicates to Cloud he's not far off from coming down his throat. He hums in excited anticipation. Cloud heard from a few that alpha come is thicker and comes twice as much for proper breeding and for their seed to take. A wild tale, or masochistic one, is that some omegas love the irrepressible amount of come shot down their throats. So chunky and delicious it's at times too much to handle. Just thinking about all of what he have heard, makes him more _hot_ and _bothered_ and greatly ready for the final course. 

Oh, how much he craves. 

He soon realizes this blowjob is breaking him away from his bashful shell, which he does not have a problem with. Spur on by the moment, a bold idea comes to play, one the blond knows will end Zack for good. Pulling his mouth away off of Zack's cock, a string of saliva and precum connects his glossy lips to the redish cockhead, “Please, come down my throat,” Pleading so pretty, utterly a messy perfection combined with swollen lips and rosy cheeks, a animalistic growl rips through Zack roughly forcing Cloud to deepthroat his girthy length. 

His movements became wilder, aggressive, instincts wise controlling him full. Not holding back. Zack is going to come in his mouth. Zack is going to _come in his mouth._ Electricity of hunger zips through his spine, arching his ass higher in the air while his mouth is used like a fucktoy. Some time later, catching him off guard Cloud comes untouched soaking his clothing below. A deep chuckle drenched in amusement shook him to the core comes from Zack. He is not ashamed. The tip of the iceberg is when Cloud lifts his eyes to meet Zack's, big blues peering up, he bites his lips harshly holding back a moan with a toss of head and a hand holding down Cloud's head firmly. 

He takes, takes and _takes_ all the essence spurting down his willing throat. Cloud eyes water, somewhat overwhelmed. _It's…really a lot of come._ Shit, he needs a breather. 

Understanding Cloud's distress, Zack complies by removing his hand to let Cloud break free, carefully swallowing the copious amounts of goodness. After he's done, he pushes excess come lingering at the corners of his lip with a thumb, inserting it into his mouth. Flexing his throat, Cloud throat is thoroughly abused and sated. 

A good feel. 

Large palms come down, planting themselves on each of Cloud's shoulders. It grabs his attention. Zack is leaning over him, the beautiful blue in his eyes engulfing him into them. 

“You...” Zack starts, eyes frantically searching his to see if he's alright. To Cloud it's a bit silly since it's just a blowjob. Well, technically _not_ just a blowjob. It's packed with feels and all. On the other hand, Cloud comprehends the reason why Zack is so concerned. He did go all out during the last moments, jamming his cock as far as he could into his mouth. Other than that, he may think it's sort of silly, but he's also touched by the sweet concern.

Zack clears his throat to speak properly by the failure of his first attempt because it sounded quite scratchy, “You alright, Cloudy?” Cloud body sagged in relaxation. Truthfully, he never felt this good in his life. No good, is too boring, more like absolutely _thrilled._ Cupping a palm with his, Cloud smiles hung over the stars. Zack shows him the exact same. 

He answers back honestly.

“Yeah, need…some water first.” 

Damn, both of their voices are scratchy. 

“Good, I'll get you some.”

After the whole Zack dick in Cloud throat scenario. They passionately made-out on the carpeted floor and Zack may or may not have fingered him until he's a crying mess on top of the couch. Cloud may or may not have greedily pleaded for Zack to dry hump into the bedsheets, then taken it to the shower for another full blown session of tongue and chaotic lip locking. So, after the confession of pining on both sides for years. Officially― _somewhat_ they're now happy to become a couple in the span of a night. 

  
  
  
  


“So, after five years of obvious pining you two are finally together?” Cloud knit his brow by the deadpanned response. She should sound _thrilled_ , not _like this_ , questionably. 

Wait, don't tell him―

“About time, my god.”

“Tifa, you knew?!” Cloud gapes in disbelief. How long? 

“Of course.” She firmly confirms. Cloud can just imagine her raised eyebrow across the line. 

“........” 

“All of your friends knew, actually.” She corrects herself. “We just enjoyed the two of you dancing around like flamingos from the sidelines. Glad you two are together, I thought it'd be forever.” She dramatically sighs at the end and Cloud flushes. He really shouldn't have made the choice to contact Tifa about what happened on his lunch break weeks later, alone in one of the supervisor's offices for peace and quiet. 

Now, his face is glowing brightly like a stop light. His co-workers will surely figure out something is up, especially Barrett. His eyes are pretty keen. What if…they've all found out the both of them said _'fuck the tradition'?_ Rubbing the spot that's covered by the collar of his uniform shirt, Cloud warmly recalls Zack marking him. The bandage constantly reminds him he's finally _Zack's_ omega. Checking the time on his phone to see that his break is over, he tells Tifa he'll talk to her later and hangs up the call. 

He heads off back to work. 

Five years may be long, but it's worth it in the end. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ty all for checking this out, it really means alot.💖 I sort of struggled with this fic, so hopefully the ending doesn't feel rushed in anyway. 
> 
> My Twitter if you're interested in me shitposting with sefikura,zakkura and ff7r:My twitter:[@tartagliaexe](https://mobile.twitter.com/tartagliaexe)


End file.
